epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Horned Helmet
The Horned Helmet, also known as Viking Helmet prior to EBF5, is a male hat available in . Its armor counterpart is the Viking Fur, and its female counterparts are the Ice Shards, Fur Hat and Fur Dress. Description The Viking Helmet is a conical helmet made of wood with metal reinforcements and a pair of curved horns. In EBF3, one of its horns is broken, and in EBF5, the horns point downward. In EBF5, the metal reinforcements changes color to match the Spartan Cuirass and the Shell Armor if worn with them. This offense-oriented helmet increases the wearer's Attack and randomly makes him go , which boosts his attack even further, but limits his moves to only using random weapon-elemental skills on random foes. This piece of equipment varies in value greatly depending on the game it is in for various reasons. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The EBF3 version of the Viking Helmet is a powerful hat for Matt that provides a massive power boost which, when combined with the Soul Eater and the Genji Armor, gives one of the most powerful combinations in the game, dubbed "Soul Zerker". That said, having a player be Berserk seriously limits their versatility, meaning that for most situations the player should consider using a more reliable hat. The Viking Helmet gives Matt ridiculous power and can be used to readily wipe the floor clean with any and all foes who do not absorb the element of whatever sword Matt is using. Furthermore, it provides good bonuses to all stats outside of MP and Magic Attack, neither of which are used by a Berserked player. Curiously, skills cast between turns and bonus skills also get the boost, which includes Narwhal and Wooly Mammoth. Do note that as the characters cannot have their order switched around, if Matt has the Viking Helm on he cannot do anything else for the duration of the battle except for be Berserked unless Matt gets killed. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The EBF4 version of the Viking Helmet has been nerfed somewhat in the transition. It now only provides bonuses to Attack and both defenses, and will only Berserk the player 30% of the time. While this does mean that the wearer will be easier to control and still be able to use buffs (particularly useful if given to Matt), it no longer packs the same punch as it did before. The player may prefer to stick to a hat that provides other bonuses for a more controlled and tactical strategy as opposed to raw power. For Attack in particular, the Death Mask is a viable choice. The Viking Helmet no longer gives debuff resistance, instead resisting Ice and Wind. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5 the hat is pretty much functionally identical to its EBF4 version, the main difference being that it is guaranteed to inflict Berserk starting at level 2. In EBF5, the Horned Helmet offers amazing Attack and a strong boost for both defenses. However, this comes at an aggravating price as the user will be effectively Berserked the entire battle without interference of Ice, Water, Wet or status-healing skills. Given that having a Berserk player is far less useful than using neutral-status boosted skills, the Horned Helmet itself is not particularly effective in battle. If the player particularly wants Berserk, they can just use Raging Force. The Horned Helmet resists Ice and Wind. Adventure Story The Viking Helmet also appears in Adventure Story as one of the hats available to the player. It greatly increases Matt's Attack and HP, but renders him incapable of using any magic. Found inside a chest in the restricted 20 Medals Area, to access the area 20 medals are required. The Viking Helmet is given to the player as a reward for completing a quest in Whitefall Town for Jacob. |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Fine Fur |item41number = 6 |item42 = Curly Horn |item42number = 3 |item51 = Solid Spike |item51number = 7 |item52 = Curly Horn |item52number = 6}} |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Fine Fur |item41number = 6 |item42 = Curly Horn |item42number = 3 |item51 = Solid Spike |item51number = 7 |item52 = Curly Horn |item52number = 6}} Found inside a chest in the Frozen Valley, as the reward for solving a Slip n' Slide puzzle. |lvl1ATK = 10%5% |lvl2ATK = 15%5% |lvl3ATK = 20%10% |lvl4ATK = 25%15% |lvl5ATK = 30%20% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MAG = -20% |lvl2MAG = -20% |lvl3MAG = -20% |lvl4MAG = -20% |lvl5MAG = -20% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |AutoStatusChance = (200%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 1 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 3 |item42 = Beer |item42number = 1 |item51 = Bone Spike |item51number = 8 |item52 = Beer |item52number = 2 |note = }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs